fqvifandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes
General & Ensemble Tropes *Action Girl: Everyone except (maybe) Thurlow. *City of Adventure: Redwall, of course. *Corrupt Corporate Executive: Elizabeth Gentry. *Distracted By The Sexy : During Brite's Full Frontal Assault, the guy she was fighting kept missing her. She suspected this. *Equivalent Exchange: Aetherics requires strict conservation of energy - something cannot come from nothing. Resurrection magic is impossible, because there is nothing as valuable as a mortal soul. * Fantasy Counterpart Culture: Several nations; for instance, Junon is Fantasy Ireland and Xing is Fantasy China, and the campaign mostly takes place in Fantasy England. Most of these are human nations, but Fantasy Japan is populated by dwarves instead. *Five Man Band: 4n is The Hero, Siobhan is The Lancer, Kendra is The Big Guy, Thurlow is The Smart Guy, and Ms Brite is The Chick. ** Although Kendra could just as easily be The Smart Guy, as the expert on alchemy and machines (whereas Thurlow is the expert on magic and other academic stuff), and Ms Brite would make a perfectly good Big Guy since she likes to wrestle the monsters. * Full Frontal Assault : When the party was ambushed by assassins at the hot springs, Siobhan, Kendra and Miss Brite (technically 4n as well) were forced to fight them off in the nude. Thurlow was sensible enough to put some clothes on first. * Hot Springs Episode * May Contain Evil: See Psycho Serum. * The Mole: Commodore Dorian was working with Mobius the whole time, and almost killed Siobhan at the ball. * Our Werewolves Are Different: Lycanthropy (according to Siobhan's father, at least) is a curse from the moon goddess, which is why silver ("moonlight made physical") can kill werewolves. * Powered By A Forsaken Child: The Ouroboros formula, which was used to create the homunculi, requires a lot of life energy. And it's gotta come from somewhere... * Psycho Serum: Mobius Pharmaceuticals' "miracle oil" has the nasty side effect of turning people into horrible monsters. * Red Oni Blue Oni: Siobhan is red; 4n is blue. (Usually, anyway - Siobhan does put more value on planning ahead than 4n, who just tends to charge in heedlessly.) * Schmuck Bait: An obviously incredibly magical and valuable sword in the cursed ruins of an ancient city? What could possibly go wrong trying to get that? *Steampunk *Teeth-Clenched Teamwork: Siobhan and 4n. *This Was Her True Form: The werewolf turned back into a young noblewoman when killed. *Vancian Magic Player Character Tropes '4n' *Chest Insignia *Detect Evil *Good Is Not Soft *HAD To Be Sharp When you're created for war, you don't come back if you're not. *Heel Faith Turn *Holy Hand Grenade Smite Evil! *Knight In Shining Armor: She IS the shining armor! *Lawful Good *The Paladin: It is her actual character class. *Warrior Monk 'Ms Brite' *Cute Bruiser *Dumb Muscle *Girly Bruiser: Her passion, and her day job, is dressmaking. *Last Name Basis: Her first name is unknown (though it's definitely not "Ms"). 'Kendra' *Wrench Wench 'Siobhan' *Badass Boast : "You do recall, don't you, how I set you all on fire just with a few words? I could do it again. I'm a bard. I know lots of words. Words of power. Words that could make you scream and cry and run home to your mothers. I know the songs the gods sang as they created this world. I know the battle hymns sang by the espers as they marched to war, that made their enemies burn and die without a single arrow flying. So let me try this one more time. If you know what's good for you... talk." (Somewhat deflated by it not actually working.) *Chaotic Neutral : Type 1. *The Face *Femme Fatale *Fiery Redhead (or was, anyway, before she died and came back with white hair.) *Green Eyes *Guile Hero *Locked Into Strangeness: After dying and being brought back, her hair was stained permanently white. *Loveable Rogue (in theory, anyway) *Only Mostly Dead: She was killed by a negative energy trap in the ruins of Har Megiddo... good thing Ms Brite and Lafayette were on hand with a stimpack and a truckload of positive energy. *Out Of Clothes Experience: When she died. It was unclear whether it was just a death thing, or because she was speaking to Megidarra, goddess of lust. *Significant Green-Eyed Redhead (again, formerly.) *The Social Expert *Spell My Name With An S: S-I-O-B-H-A-N. The H comes before the A. (Also, it's pronounced "sha-VON".) *Woman Scorned: After Dorian's betrayal. 'Professor Thurlow' *Ambiguous Gender: Bishonen? Bifauxnen? None of the above? Both of the above? Nobody knows except Thurlow, and they're not telling. Many people jump to the conclusion that Thurlow's a man; sometimes they attempt to dispel this assumption and other times they ignore it. *Deadpan Snarker *Ink Suit Actor: Looks just like their player, but minus glasses and plus fangs. *Last Name Basis *Mage Marksperson *Magic Knight: As a magus, they use their magic mostly to enhance their combat prowess (in this setting, that would be shooting things and casting spells on the bullets). *Older Than They Look: They're 35 years old and look around 16. Being a half-elf probably helps. *The Professor *Scary Teeth *Science Hero 'Li Hong/Yin Meixing' *Sweet Polly Oliver